Avé Maria
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Quando tudo começara não o sabia, mas ouvi-lo era agora um desejo demasiado necessário.RyotaroXLen


Fic vencedora do Concurso Golden Fanfictions no Fanfiction Extreme ()

* * *

Ryotaro Tsuchiura permaneceu imóvel, os olhos fixos no ecrã do pequeno televisor à sua frente. Demasiado belo, demasiado perfeito…

- …ganhou o concurso do ano passado… – a voz do velho amigo da família e proprietário da modesta loja de música vagueava algures por entre as notas de violino que o rapaz no ecrã lhe oferecia, arranhando-as e distorcendo-as. -… Tem sensivelmente a tua idade…

Os aplausos irromperam dos orifícios de som, indicando o final da peça. Ryotaro piscou os olhos, acordando do pequeno transe em que se encontrara até ao momento e ajeitando-se no banco do piano, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Não, aquela não era uma melodia perfeita. Faltava-lhe algo, faltava-lhe… sentimento.

- Porquê que não tentas participar no concurso deste ano? – perguntou o homem, apagando a televisão. – Com o teu talento, a tua vitória seria certa. Tens um dom que é no mínimo igualável ao deste rapaz, como era o nome dele… Rin… Lin… não, não era isso… Ah! Já sei! Len Tsukimori!

Ryotaro abanou negativamente a cabeça, girando de seguida o corpo de modo a ficar frente a frente com as teclas do piano. Distraidamente, deixou os dedos correrem pelas mesmas.

- Não… – respondeu. – Não é igual… Esse rapaz é demasiado rígido.

- Rígido, hein? – repetiu o homem, sorrindo para si mesmo. – Pergunto-me sobre o porquê disso…

***

Como em qualquer outra escola, o intervalo do almoço era preenchido pelos ruídos de gritos, discussões, conversas e risos, intercalados pela respiração funda e compassada de um ou outro aluno que aproveitava para uma pequena soneca do meio-dia. Apenas uma nota, naquela sinfonia de ruídos comuns, se destacava: os alunos do Departamento de Música. Ou não fosse aquela a Academia de Seisou, cuja lendária origem retrocedia à magia das fadas, a um gesto de bondade e a um desejo por demais intenso de espalhar pelo Mundo o encanto que a música tinha para oferecer.

-Ryotaro-san! Ryotaro-san!

- Yô! – cumprimentou Ryotaro, parando e sorrindo para o colega que corria para o apanhar.

- Ryotaro-san – repetiu o rapaz, cumprimentando-o com uma palmado no ombro e decidindo ir directo ao assunto. – Há quanto tempo não jogas futebol?

Ryotaro torceu os lábios. Outra vez não… Pensara que aquele assunto já estivesse resolvido, ou os colegas tinham assim tanta dificuldade em ver que aquela era uma questão que lhe doía mais a ele que a eles?

- Há demasiado – concluiu o rapaz, não esperando pela resposta. – Então, eu e os outros estivemos a pensar, porquê jogar apenas nas actividades do clube? Porque não um jogo amigável durante o intervalo? Lembraste quando jogávamos por gosto e não para ganhar este ou aquele campeonato?

Ryotaro começou a rir, aliviado por o assunto ser outro do que aquele que esperava. E se se lembrava? Era claro que se lembrava!

- Estás a falar do tempo da primária em que jogávamos num recreio feito de terra com pacotes de leite? - perguntou, ainda entre gargalhadas. O que aquele pobre pacote de leite havia sofrido nessa altura…

- Precisamente – respondeu o amigo, erguendo vitoriosamente a mão com que agarrava um pacote de leite semi amachucado. – Já tenho a bola!

- Oh bolas – murmurou Ryotaro, parando instantaneamente de rir. – Não posso ir.

O rapaz pareceu murchar.

- Por causa do piano? – perguntou, pronunciando a última palavra no mesmo tom de voz que uma mulher usaria para se referir à amante do marido.

- Não exactamente… – tossiu Ryotaro, corando. – É outra coisa. Mas eu vou querer entrar nesse jogo, Tohru! E se marcarmos para Sábado no parque?

Tohru voltou a iluminar-se.

- Aí também temos o campo de terra! – exclamou. – Combinado, vou avisar os outros!

Ryotaro suspirou de alívio, reprimindo-se por pensar "mente simples" enquanto via o amigo a afastar-se a correr.

- Desculpa, Tohru – murmurou, retomando o seu trajecto em direcção ao telhado. – Mas já me é demasiado necessário para passar um dia sem ele…

Não sabia exactamente quando e como começara. Talvez naquela tarde em que o vira, pela primeira vez, numa imagem a 3D fornecida pelo velho televisor. Talvez naquela manhã em que saltara em defesa de Hino, gerando uma troca de palavras demasiado azedas para a situação, via agora. Talvez numa das mil e uma brigas que se haviam seguido a essa. Ou, ainda talvez, naquela noite durante o retiro em que o ouvira tocar a melodia perfeita, mantendo uma sintonia surreal com Hino-chan e uma ainda melhor consigo mesmo. Sim, talvez tivesse sido aí. Na noite em que Len aprendera a trocar a rigidez da partitura pela fluidez do coração.

Fazendo o mínimo barulho que lhe era possível, abriu a porta do telhado, ouvindo imediatamente a peça que todos os dias Len escolhia tocar: Ave Maria, a melodia dos Anjos que a muitos encantava. Fechou os olhos, saboreando para si mesmo as notas que dançavam pelo ar. Bela, quase sagrada… Mas ainda não lhe era o suficiente… Abriu novamente os olhos, focando-os no espaço à sua volta, e, tão silenciosamente como chegara, seguiu o caminho que a música lhe indicava até ao outro lado do telhado, até ao vulto que naquele momento desejava ver mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo… De pé e virado de costas para si, Len permanecia na sua pose hirta e orgulhosa, abandonando-a apenas e momentaneamente numa ou outra nota demasiado envolvente para que até mesmo ele conseguisse manter a sua postura.

Maravilhado, Ryotaro voltou a fechar os olhos, interiorizando a música enquanto imaginava os dedos brancos e longos que a produziam num habilidoso trabalho a dois com o violino…

"O quê!?" pensou, abrindo os olhos num sobressalto. "Porquê que parou? Ele ainda não… Ah!"

Parado a olhar para ele com o mesmo ar de desprezo com que sempre o presenteava, Len parecia estar claramente a pedir por uma explicação. Então fora por isso que a música parara…

- Todos os dias – começou o rapaz de cabelos azuis – venho aqui tocar. E todos os dias tu vens aqui ver-me a faze-lo.

Parou, esperando pela resposta da pergunta que deixara ficar em suspenso.

- Porquê? – continuou, vendo que a mesma não viria. – Não é como se não pudesses aguentar sem me ouvir to… O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER!?

Com a rapidez que os treinos do clube de futebol lhe haviam dado, Ryotaro evaporara a distância entre os dois, envolvendo Len num abraço apertado que apenas nos seus sonhos se tinha atrevido a dar. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

- Mas é exactamente isso – sussurrou, apertando-o mais contra si, aproveitando cada minuto, cada segundo, da pressão que o corpo do outro fazia contra o seu. – Precisamente isso…

Surpreendido demais para esbracejar, pontapear, insultar ou morder, Len limitou-se a levantar a cabeça – até então espremida contra o ombro do mais alto – de forma a poder olhar o pianista nos olhos. Não podia estar a ouvir bem, não podia…

- Quando… – perguntou. – Desde quando é que…?

- Não sei – confessou Ryotaro, roçando-lhe o nariz nos cabelos. – Talvez na noite do retiro…

- Aí foi a Hino quem…

- Não foi ela quem nos mostrou o quão bela podia ser a noite – interrompeu Ryotaro. – Não foi ela quem descobriu, pela primeira vez, o quão prazeiroso para si e para os outros podia ser o toque de um violino.

- Baka – resmungou Len, empurrando-o de forma a desfazer o abraço. – Pareço ser o género de pessoa que cairia aos teus pés com essa pilha de tretas lamechas? – Enervado, baixou-se, colocando o violino dentro do respectivo estojo com todo o cuidado que tal tarefa exigia. - Nem uma rapariga era vencida por isso, é demasiado enjoativo.

- Há quem lhe chame romantismo – retorquiu Ryotaro, procurando manter a calma. Como é que ele conseguia ser tão frio num momento como aquele? Ou talvez não tão frio quanto isso…

- Eu venho aqui – disse, aproximando-se novamente do rapaz – porque mais do que ouvir música quero ouvir a tua música – continuou, acocorando-se atrás de Len e voltando a abraça-lo, desta vez pelas costas. Não tentou sequer evitar o esboço de um sorriso maldoso ao sentir o violinista a enrijecer a coluna vertebral. – Aquela que tocas sem a pressão da perfeição, sem a pressão do palco… Aquela que é demasiado sagrada para os ouvidos mortais…

- Oh, claro – escarneceu Len. – Com toda a certeza!

- Len…

- Julgo já ter dito que essas bagatelas baratas não têm qualquer efeito sobre ninguém que aqui está? Odeio ter de me repetir, odeio pessoas insistentes! Idiotas sem nada mais que fazer! Não tens uma vida para a qual…

- LEN! – interrompeu Ryotaro, perdendo a paciência e forçando-o a virar-se de forma a ficarem cara-a-cara. – Tu não me odeias. E não odeias que eu aqui venha.

- É claro que odei…

- Então o que é que ainda estás aqui a fazer?

O silêncio instalou-se, alongando-se preguiçosamente entre os dois rapazes, enquanto Len corava e procurava desesperadamente por uma resposta.

- Porque… – começou, ainda enrolando por baixo da língua a desculpa que diria. – Porque eu…

- O Len que eu conheço, ou que conheci, tinha saído por aquela porta fora no minuto em que percebesse que estava a ser observado – interrompeu Ryotaro. – O Len de outrora não teria corado perante uma pergunta tão simples. Teria dito algo amargo, algo venenoso, mas não teria corado.

- Eu não…

- Shiu – murmurou, colocando-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios e puxando-lhe a cabeça até as orelhas do mais baixo se encontrarem a pouca distância da sua própria boca. Devia estar louco, devia estar cego com todas aquelas emoções! Mas não aguentava, não queria aguentar mais; passara demasiado tempo, perdera demasiadas oportunidades, para o poder fazer. Não queria adiar mais, não aguentaria…

- Eu amo-te – sussurrou. – Desde o momento em que aprendeste a tocar por ti mesmo… desde que te vi no ecrã de uma maldita televisão… eu amo-te. – Recuou ligeiramente, mergulhando os olhos nas esferas douradas de Len. – Posso?

Len voltou a corar, desta vez de um rosa vivo, hesitando antes de responder da melhor forma que Ryotaro poderia ter orquestrado.

- Ave Maria! – murmurou o pianista depois de Len se afastar novamente. Levou os dedos ao lábios, como que querendo prender o beijo cálido que recebera, antes de os modelar num dos maiores sorrisos que se permitira fazer em toda a sua vida.

- Podes ver o meu treino – resmungou Len. – Podes fazer o que sempre fazes. Mas – acrescentou, vendo que Ryotaro estendia já os braços na sua direcção – é isso e só isso!

- Só!?

- Só – repetiu o violinista. – E nem mais um grão de… destas coisas – gaguejou, referindo-se ao "audaz" beijo com que se atrevera a presentear o pianista.

- Seja – concordou Ryotaro, feliz consigo e com o mundo. Chegariam lá, sabia que chegariam lá. – Não devemos apressar demasiado as coisas…


End file.
